Underground
by Toshisada-Sama
Summary: What can one man do in the face of this adversity? The Serpent's men are everywhere,a puppet in every tower. The Serpent pulls the strings, and only one man sees beyond the curtain.


_ "Good morning. Let's kick this off. It's needed to be kicked off for a while. The time for sitting around in front of each other and staring has definitely ended. We now realize what it is we are to do if we are to be proud human beings, and do something worthy with our lives. I don't know about you the listener, if you like to be titillated by the awfulness of our situation as we face genocide, the genocide to end all genocide. Yes, I mean the extermination of our peoples, as the Serpent and his allies brings along their technologically advanced slave society, as they lord it above you in their new age. _

_ But we must prepare, and by prepare I do not mean sitting here whispering to each other with evidence of the coming horrors. For these horrors are coming. And you will either die on your knees or you will fight as the warrior stirs within you and faces our enemies with snarling teeth. Not being a religious man I shiver as I tell you the Kami are indeed on our side. The side of sentient living, fighting man. My dear brothers and sisters, I now ask you to join me in the fight with the Serpent. The evil leaders and private dictators who have taken it upon themselves to terraform this planet, to lord over the world's population. To create a brave new world where they shall rule for eternity._

_ I know you're scared, but this is not the time for fear. Release the chains that bind your honor and let your savage man out. For he is needed more now than ever in the history of the ninja. We have seen slaughter, thousands of young uniformed men sent obediently towards their deaths. We have seen men, women and children herded into "research labs" and killed by the hundreds. We have seen perpetual warfare against public opinion. We have forgotten, we have forgotten and become complacent. Worse than complacency, we believe someone will come and save us. The awful truth is, and I to, resisted believing this, is that the final fight between good and evil is now, and it is our destiny to win it as a people, for the human soul. _

_We are not alone; the Kami know we are not alone. We have each other by the hundreds of thousands. The very universe is conspiring to help us, watching over us. We have shinobi that give us the signs to see and the courage to rebel. We have the courage to fight for what is our birth right and the birth right of all free people. We shall fight for our freedom and we shall win. _

_Many of us will not make it. Hell, I may not even make it. But we have to fight for the eternal glory of knowing that when the time came to prove ourselves we stood up and fought for everything we had, for what is real, for what is worthy. For truth and freedom, and above all else love. _

_Any revolutionary is driven by the most powerful emotion in the universe. Unconditional love. It is universal, across the totality. All sentient beings feel it. But with great power comes the opportunity for great corruption. And the Serpent and his allies, their incredible desire for world domination, have sold their souls to the darkness, in order to further rule and abide in this physical world glory they seek in such a deluded matter. _

_In the fog of their corrupted hearts they shall answer for their actions in this realm, not only before themselves but before the absolute consciousness itself. This life is just a ride; we are indeed the subjective imagination of ourselves. This is exactly why I ask you not to be scared, but to join me in the good fight for all, for which you shall proudly rise each day and show each other what it means to be human; to care for your fellow man in the face of this nightmare. Stand up for yourselves, stand up for your children, stand up for truth, and know in your hearts that victory is easy if you choose to believe in it, and I believe in it with my entire being. Each and every generation has their fight for freedom against tyranny, this is ours, this is our reality of the physical world. This is the answer you have been looking for. _

_The emptiness in you ends now as you wake up to the final truth that you must fight for everything that is sacred. This is a test, this is a test set down before you were born, for you choose to live in this moment, where we face the biggest test of all. Do not waver, do not run in fear. Stand firm and we shall stand next to you. Together we are many. The Serpent's men cannot throw an infinite number of slaves to fight you, and soon the slaves will join us, free of their dark side parasites, which taint our collective souls with their hate and inhumanity. The Serpent's men will fail, they will fall. This is our test, this is our fight, and this is our destiny. This is where we must prove ourselves through our choice and free will, to show that we have souls capable and worthy of love in the face of violent adversity. This is the test we have chosen for ourselves. _

_The resistance must begin in Konoha. The people there have not been disarmed like they have in Iwa and the rest of the Shinobi countries. The people must show total resistance and lead the world by example. We are standing by you. They need to organize and begin a consorted effort to destroy the "research labs", and to dismantle the surveillance state. You must connect with the humanity of the police force and the Shinobi, to make them realize they are slaves being sent to kill other slaves, by a dark force that cares not about them or their family. _

_We are not dealing with souls when we deal with our enemy. We are dealing with a few men with machine hearts who long ago sold their hearts to the darkness. Alas, they provide us with a most glorious opportunity to show the world who we are and what we stand for. We stand for total resistance in the face of genocide, of murder, of inhumanity. I stress one last time, we have good on our side. You feel it in your heart; you feel it in your soul. The infinite power of the universe beats within you, and that can never be extinguished. It never has been. Trust me; look into my eyes, when I tell you we are very close to victory. Good always prevails over evil. Brothers and sisters, I implore you to understand that the time is now. The most beautiful moment of your existence as prescribed by destiny has come upon you and you will succeed. Fight the good fight. Win it for the human soul. "_

_-Speech by the leader of the Resistance, Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

So yeah, here we go. If enough interest gets shown in this, I'll continue it. If you can't figure out what's going on, wait for next chapter. Any help or input would be appreciated. Please review or Pm me if you have anything to say.

-Toshisada-sama


End file.
